DragonBall GL: Greatest Legends Buu Saga (Revised)
by SSJ4 Vegetto
Summary: Episode 4 is up!! Please Check it out! It's awesome!!Buu Has absorbed 1/2 the people in HFIL and Super 17 has absorbed 1/2, making them Mega 17 and Mega Buu, and they fuse to become Ultra Buu, and wreak havoc on Earth! PLEASE READ! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

DragonBall GL: Greatest Legends Buu Saga By: SSJ4 Vegetto  
  
Episode 1: The Great Loss, The Great Plan  
  
  
  
It wasn't an ordinary day in the other-world, but a day filled with sadness, and a great deal of loss. Last night,in his sleep, the Elder Kai had passed away. He was a great Kai, such a great Kai, in fact, every one from Heaven and HFIL (Hell in Dragonball) was invited to his funeral. Then everyone in HFIL caught word of this funeral, but they could care less. But Super 17 had an idea. "Hey, everybody!!get over here, now! It's really important!" Everyone moped over to him. "You know, 17,"Cell said, "It's just not the same down here as it is up in Earth. We train rigorously down here everyday, but for what? It's never going to pay off, we're stuck down here for eternity!" "That's the question I was about to answer. Alright everyone, listen up! You know that funeral for Elder Kai? Well, how about we all go to the funeral, and after it's over, we walk up to the casket to 'pay our regrets' and I'll lean over him and steal the Potara Earings off of him. Then we'll all meet back here. I will aborb half of the strongest warriors in HFIL, then Majin Buu will absorb the stronger half, and then, the 2 strongest beings in the universe, Buu and I, will fuse. But not with the dance, but the Potara earings, so the fusion will be permanent. And that will be the birth of Ultra Buu."  
  
  
  
Episode 2: A new Evil is Born  
  
  
  
"Sounds great to me" said Cell The Ginyu Force agreed. "So then, off to the funeral." All of the villians arrived at the funeral. After a few hours, the time finally came to say your goodbyes. Super 17 leaned over him, and in a flash, the earings were gone. Some people noticed they were missing, but the villians were out of there before anyone thought about it. Back in HFIL, the plan was being hatched. 17 took his absorbtion pod on his hand and absorbed some people---Nappa, The Ginyu Force,Bojack, Hoi, and alot of other bad guys, making him mega 17. Buu absorbed the stronger ones, like Frieza, Cell, Janemba,Hiredugarn,Brolly, and the rest. He transformed into Mega Buu, a hideously strong warrior. Now there were only 2 people in HFIL, Mega Buu and Mega 17. "This is it, Buu, this is finally it. We've come so far, gotten so strong, and failed too many times. But this time it will be different. This time we will rise above all the rest and rule every living organism in the entire universe! Do you have any last words before we permanately fuse into one being, Buu?" 17 said as he attached the Potara earing to his left ear, and all Buu had to do is attach his to his right ear, and they would permanately transform into one being. "THIS IS TO THOSE DAMN SAIYANS!!!" Buu boomed. 17 laughed madly,"YES! HERE IT GOES!" Buu put it on, and all of the sudden, the sky turned black, the river's tides were unbelievably high, the ground cracked, lighting hurled out it's bolts wildly, and then their bodies rushed towards each other uncontrollably, and their bodies hit each other, and lighning struck them as a bright flash of light appeared, and they were one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode 3: The Disturbance  
  
  
  
Ultra Buu, the fused form of all villians, had an incredible power level, and he took advantage of it, by blasting his way out of Hell. When he walked out into King Yemma's place, some dead guy with a scouter checked his power level. The scouter blew up so good that it took the guy with it. "Hey! Wait! You can't escape from here!" said Yemma. "Wanna bet?" said Buu. Buu raised his hand in the air and blew up the entrance to Heaven and HFIL. Everyone but Yemma died there in that building. Buu flew faster than anyone could possibly see with normal eyes down to Earth. Meanwhile, on Earth, Trunks and Goten were fighting and training. Goten kicked Trunks in the stomach, sending him to the ground, but he lands on his feet. Trunks flies back up to Goten and tries to punch him in the face, and Goten dodges, so Goten tries to hit him back, but Trunks dissapears-and reappears behind Goten and digs his foot into his back. Goten does the Kamehameha Wave to Trunks but he blasts ki back at him. Buu was destroying a city for meer enjoyment, cars and buildings blowing up from left to right. Goten and Trunks sense the disturbance, and go to check it out. "Hey Goten, did you feel that?" "Yeah. Let's go see what's going on." They arrived at the city, to see someone blowing up everything. "Hey! Who does he think he is? Why is he blowing up everything?! said Goten "That's what I'd like to know,"said Trunks," who is that guy?" They got close to him and yelled "Hey! Who are you?" Buu turned around. He took one look at them and smirked. "Remember me?" he said. "Oh my God! Trunks! It's Buu!" Goten yelled frantically. "But you're dead! But you're here!? What the hell is going on!?" Trunks yelled. "Hahahaha! I'm not just Buu, I'm now Ultra Buu, all of the evil warriors you've had to fight previously, fused!" "If you're fused, then that means you can only stay like that for 30 minutes, though, and then you can't fuse again for an hour." said Goten. "I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, little one. You see, I fused using the Potara Earings, so I'm like this forever!" "FOREVER???" they both screamed. "I don't care if you are every bad guy, we're still gonna take you down, right Trunks?" "I'm with ya all the way, Goten. I think you know what to do!" "Yeah!" "Fu-sion ha!" Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks, and powered up to SSJ3. Then Buu said "Just like old times, eh? So be it. I guess I'll have to teach you this lesson again--- to challenge me you are a brave warrior, but a stupid one, at that."  
  
  
  
Episode 4: Gotenks Picks The Wrong Fight 


	2. DragonBall GL Episode 4: Gotenks Picks t...

Episode 4: Gotenks Picks The Wrong Fight  
  
"Enough chatting, Buu. You're like a 16-year-old girl on the phone! Let's get down to business." "As you wish,"said Buu,"but I guarantee you that even if you had as much power as you did cockiness, you still couldn't win." "I wouldn't go that far." Gotenks powered up alot so that just in case they would get into some trouble, the others might sense their extremely high power level and come to help. Gotenks rushed towards Buu and puched him right in the nose. Buu's head flew back a little, but Gotenks could tell that Buu didn't even try to dodge it. "Damn, that felt like hitting a rock!" "Hahahahaha! You see, I warned you of my extreme powers, but now it's too late, your cockiness has cost you your life." Gotenks started sweating. "I'll make you eat those words, you bubblegum bastard!" Buu started walking toward Gotenks. He was about 10 ft away, and closing in. "That's it, Buu! Don't come any closer, or else!" "Or else what?" Buu started walking a little bit faster. "Now you're gonna find out!" yelled Gotenks. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" The attack was a direct hit. There was alot of smoke, and as it started to clear, Gotenks said to himself, "Damn, I bet that one really messed him up." When the smoke cleared, Buu was hardly scratched. "Now it's my turn!!" Buu held his right arm above his head and yelled "Desructo Disc!!" Gotenks thought to himself, "Destucto Disc? He thinks he can defeat me with one Destructo Disc? It would be way too easy to dodge! Especially with my amazing speed! What's he got up his sleeve?" But Buu didn't just send out one destructro disc... he sent out thousands.  
  
"Ahhh!" screamed Gotenks. There were tons of them left and right. Gotenks tried dodging them, and with with his incredible SSJ3 speed, he was doing a pretty good job. But then he slipped out of rythym and grazed the side of his leg, ripping his pants open a little. But his wound took his attention off of Buu, and he got cut by more, at least 10, but as far as he could tell, none went all the way through, just major cuts and scratches.  
  
Buu stopped the attack. He rushed towards Gotenks and punched him in the nose, then the stomach, then kicked him in the back, and then sent him flying into the air with an uppercut. Then he appeared above Gotenks and blasted him to the ground. Gotenks slowly stood up.  
  
"You won't defeat me that easily!"  
  
"That's what you think, Saiyan."  
  
Buu used Frieza's Death Ball technique, and sent it flying towards Gotenks.It was impossible to escape. Then it hit him. He could feel the burning sensation closing in on his body. It was ripping away at his clothes, then his skin.  
  
Goten slowly opened his eyes, dizzy and wondering what had happened earlier. He couldn't remember anything. And where was he? He looked around at his surroundings. All he could see was a white, neverending oblivion. He remembered this place! He was in the Room Of Time and Spirits! 


End file.
